De avellanas y miel
by Becca Tucker
Summary: —Estoy muy feliz —contestó Leo y ambos amigos se giraron desencajados. ¿Qué había dicho? Lloraba a mares con una mueca gigantesca y decía que está muy feliz. Butters siempre fue bastante raro, pero la situación se le fue de las manos en aquella posición. Porque Eric no comprendía la gran felicidad que consumía a Leopold y lo aliviado que ahora se encontraba. [San Valentín One-shot]


**De avellanas y miel**

* * *

Eric Cartman y Leopold Stotch

* * *

De petulantes pasiones entregas tu credo al mal testarudo. Te confunde en su capricho y tiritas con el alma contemplada al helado viento.  
Dulzura anhelante, tus ojos no pueden ver hacia adelante. Monstruos silencian tus labios rojos y presumen tu orgullo destrozado.

La grieta profunda mana miedos y angustias; pero sonríes a la vida que te arrebata la densidad de tus colores.  
Y él te extiende su mano y ofrece sus candores; esa calidez encubierta tras el enigma de las memorias.  
Pudiendo contemplar la utopía en el horizonte, observas cerca, mucho más cerca al avellana de sus finos cabellos y al mar de dulce miel sobre sus irises.  
¿Cómo poder recordarle sin soñarlo despierto?  
Eres presa de un incierto y él te lleva lejos sin promesas ni asperezas.  
Y de siluetas borrosas procuras tu cordura. ¡Qué hay de ti! De blanco es la nieve, pero tu rostro pide carmín.

Un fuerte estruendo provino del aula de música, nadie podía adivinar de quién se trataba y si lo intentaban seguramente estarían errados.  
Leopold Stotch había perdido el control por completo. Por eso es que todos miraban la escena impactados. Ya una vez había ocurrido algo similar en el pasado aunque ello quedó enterrado fácilmente.  
¿A quién no le duele llevar el espíritu destrozado en San Valentín? Para el cursi corazón de Butters fue demasiado.

Ser rechazado es una cosa, pero ser lanzado a la suerte por tu novia en el día de los enamorados, pesa lo suficiente como para confundir la realidad. Mucho más si ésta usaba la excusa de: eres gay, date cuenta. Que el rosa fuese uno de sus colores favoritos no significaba que es gay, tampoco el hecho de que las películas románticas son sus preferidas, o que coleccione muñecos de felpa, y tampoco su afición por _Hello Kitty_. Sin embargo, todo eso importaba poco cuando la realidad estaba frente a Stotch. Todo lo anterior no justificaba que alguien lo llamase gay; lo que lo confirmaba era la manera de mirar a su mejor amigo castaño.  
Lo soportaba mejor que nadie y de cierta forma lo admiraba. Lo que hacía gay a Leopold Stotch, era estar enamorado de Eric Cartman. Por eso jamás contradijo al fuertecito cuando lo llamaba marica.

Cartman es el muchacho más reprimido emocionalmente, incluso más que Leo y aún así se le ve por los pasillos con una sonrisa altanera y un aire de superioridad. Porque juzga a todos sin temerle a las represalias. Mientras que Leopold se esconde bajo una sonrisa y finge que no le molesta del todo. Esa actitud sumisa lo llevaría a reventar de un momento a otro. Algo de esperar.

Por eso Leo gritó enfurecido y dejó caer con ira el regalo que sostenía. Una bonita esfera de nieve personalizada que encendía con una luz rosada y emitía una melodía preciosa. En el centro, un par de muñequitos sin chiste.  
Todos los presentes se quedaron pasmados observando el rostro desconsolado de Stotch y la forma en que disolvía su siempre tierno gesto. Lo que llevaba a todo el alumnado a cuestionarse: ¿A quién se le ocurre un acto tan despiadado como derretir el calor del corazón de Butters? Todos lo hicieron en su debido momento, pero habían crecido y esas cosas quedaban estancadas en un pasado inmaduro. Al menos terminar un día antes o después del emblemático catorce de febrero no se habría sentido tan pesado.

En el receso la mayoría lo apuntaba con el dedo y otros más cuchicheaban respecto a la ruptura del rubio y del posible romance de su ex con un muchacho de noveno grado. A Stotch le daban su lástima y peor aún, acunaban el hecho de que efectivamente, Butters era homosexual.  
Comenzaban a surgir rumores; como que Leopold no le pudo cumplir a su chica en la cama. No, Leo era respetuoso y de una mentalidad bastante casta. Vaya forma de propagar chismes en menos de dos horas.  
Nadie se sorprendía en realidad, después de todo, las chicas de la preparatoria en South Park bien podían ser profesionales en ello.

—Dicen que es un eyaculador precoz —murmuró Esther.

—A mí me dijeron que ni siquiera le excitan las chicas —refutó Heidi.

Stotch movía un guisante frío con su tenedor de plástico, mientras Kyle buscaba la forma de preguntar por su bienestar.  
Las decoraciones de rojo y rosa por toda la preparatoria imposibilitaban olvidar el incidente horas atrás. Butters estaba deprimido por otros aspectos en realidad. Falló en su intento de olvidar a Eric, y lo juró por su amistad que buscaría la forma de reemplazar esos sentimientos que debían ser erróneos.

Stanley quien ya se había despegado de Wendy para volver con sus amigos, fue mucho más rápido que el resto al mostrar una sonrisa amplia y dar su apoyo justo cuando Rebecca y Lola pasaron detrás del rubio y rieron entre dientes.

—No los escuches. Tú sabes que todo eso no es verdad —trató de hacerlo sentir mejor con eso.

—Claro —susurró el rubio.

Leopold también sonrió y abanicó una palma frente a su rostro, exhibiendo un semblante triste pero lleno de esfuerzo. Eso caracterizaba al pequeño Butters: sus ganas de buscar el lado bueno de las situaciones y la bondad de la gente así como sus oportunidades.  
Sí, eso necesitaba él; una oportunidad.

Un suspiro soltó el de orbes celestes. Alternó la vista de la mesa de junto al rostro somnoliento del castaño a su lado.  
Si bien no se veía del todo apagado, se notaba perdido en sus pensamientos; ajeno al ajetreo que ocurría en la cafetería alrededor de su mesa y más en torno a ellos dos. Porque los rumores aseveraban un romance entre ellos, pero Cartman lo ignoraba de una forma tan magistral que Butters sólo podía admirar desde su puesto.

* * *

Kenneth llevaba perdido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. El cuarteto no dudaba que así continuaría el resto del día. Por lo que Stanley corrió junto a Wendy rumbo a su cita, mientras que Kyle esperaba a una chica de octavo a la que invitó días atrás para salir justo en San Valentín. Se llevaban bastante bien y al pelirrojo se le apreciaba feliz cuando estaba junto a ella. Todos tenían sus planes y los de Butters completamente arruinados.

Era normal que Cartman fuese de regreso a casa junto al rubio; después de todo eran vecinos, aunque normalmente Eric solía contar una grandiosa anécdota de sus últimas fechorías y de lo bien parado que había conseguido quedar después. En cambio, daba pasos en silencio y lo único que rompía el nulo sonido era un traqueteo extraño que Leopold notó, venía de la mochila del castaño.

Leo se distrajo con la vista puesta en la espalda de su amigo, tan sólo dio un brinco cuando éste por fin terminó con la ley del hielo formada sin intención.

—Dicen que Annie terminó contigo porque no quisiste cogértela. —Se mofó Cartman.

El tema que el castaño había escogido era el peor de todos para Stotch, quien bajó la cabeza y enseguida miró a un costado sin poner atención. Annie nunca había propuesto mantener relaciones además de que Leopold no lo veía demasiado interesante y si la rubia llegó a insinuarse, en aquel tiempo no se dio cuenta. Entonces sí había sido su culpa. Aunque Eric estaba equivocado, esa no es la principal razón de la ruptura.

El rubio se mantuvo callado; de hecho su ceño estaba fruncido al igual que sus labios, que se separaban para volver a cerrarse y continuar con la mueca.  
Eric seguía hablando, claro, como es de esperarse.

—También dicen que no te excitaba porque tiene las tetas caídas, y porque a ti no te gustan las tetas —comenzó—. Si eres marica o no, ese es tu problema. ¿Cómo piensas que voy a molestarte si llevas la cara tan triste? ¡Ya no sería divertido! Me la pasaré pensando que no fui yo el que te hizo sentir mal. ¡Mierda Butters! Es una puta.

La confusión se apoderó de Stotch quien adelantó un par de pasos para lograr ver a Cartman de frente. Sus cejas estaban casi unidas creando la ilusión de una sola y apretaba los tirantes de su mochila más de lo debido.

—No es una puta, Eric —reclamó el menor. El corazón de Butters no era más grande porque no cabía en su pecho.

—Sé que eres un idiota y que te cuesta trabajo desconfiar en las personas, pero eso no quiere decir que puedes dejar de ser un pendejo —reaccionó en ataque—. Annie es una puta. Se veía con Bill Allen atrás del gimnasio.

Tenía razones suficientes para acreditar su insulto esta vez a diferencia. Theodore sabía que de un momento a otro aquello pasaría, pero a diferencia de muchas ocasiones no dijo algo al respecto porque Butters se veía feliz. En sí, él siempre lucía alegre, pero suponía que lo era en grande y ¿quién no teniendo una novia con bonitos ojos verdes?

Aunque la reacción del rubio fue encogerse de hombros y pasarlo por alto. A esas alturas su ira se había ido y tampoco le veía mucho caso resentirse por aspectos del pasado.  
No culpaba a Annie de buscar el cariño del que él la privaba en la mayoría de sus citas. Nunca se sintió especialmente atraído por la chica de rizado cabello dorado; le mantenía un gran cariño y ahí terminaba la cosa. Un par de besos en las mejillas como saludo y despedida.

Qué torpe.  
Ni siquiera la besó en los labios más de una vez. Cuando se hicieron novios, y de ahí en adelante nunca más.

Un suspiro resignado vino de los labios del más bajo al llegar a casa. Al menos sus padres llegaban hasta la tarde y de todas formas saldrían para su cita anual de San Valentín en un restaurante situado en Denver. Cuatro estrellas.  
Eric lo detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar. Leopold lo miró dudoso, pero detuvo el paso.

—¿Qué sucede, Eric? No tengo ganas de que te burles de mí hoy —hizo un mohín.

—Si quisiera burlarme de ti, ahora tendrías lodo en la cara —rodó los ojos y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos—. Mi mamá salió desde temprano. Ya que te dejaron como el nenaza que eres ¿por qué no jugamos algo en mi x-box? —Apuntó con el pulgar tras él, justo a su casa.

La sonrisa dulzona del blondo resplandeció de nuevo y asintió cerrando de nueva cuenta la puerta de casa y acompañó al castaño hasta la suya un poco más animado que antes. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría ocultarlo, el estar enamorado de Cartman; pero disfrutaba de esas pequeñas muestras de amistad, porque eran únicas y poco casuales.  
No importaba de todas formas. Sólo pedía no ser olvidado ese día y Eric se dio cuenta al instante o estaría tan solo como él. De hecho, jamás le había visto una novia. No es secreto que anteriormente mencionó estar colado por Patty Nelson, pero eso fue cuando críos y desde entonces nada había sucedió. Al menos el grupo era ajeno a ello.

Al entrar, la estancia estaba en penumbras, con las cortinas abajo y las luces apagadas. Butters tembló al sentir el cambio de ambiente pues el interior de la morada estaba bastante helado a diferencia de afuera. De nuevo el pequeño traqueteo se escuchó y apenas veía la chaqueta roja de Eric al tenerla tan cerca.  
Hizo una mueca y escuchó una risita familiar. Si le pidieran apostar, Leopold aseguraba que se trataba de Kenneth.

Tan sólo su imaginación.

No se equivocó. Ahí estaba de nuevo y giró la cabeza buscando la otra cabellera rubia, pero no podía con tremenda penumbra encima. La puerta cerrándose lo asustó. Butters chocó contra una lámpara o un perchero, no tenía idea, pero sí que fue algo delgado y duro. Un gemido se le escapó de la garganta cuando otra risa entre dientes accedió hasta sus oídos.

—E-Eric, enciende la luz —pidió en un murmullo. ¿Cómo pasó a ese ambiente de Halloween? —. Hamburguesas, no veo nada —frotó sus nudillos indeciso de avanzar o no, pero lo hizo de todas formas y el chillido de un gato lo hizo retroceder. Había pisado la cola de la gatita de Eric—. ¡Lo siento! —gritó más aterrado y se quedó en su sitio procurando no mover algún músculo, pero pegó un salto al sentir que lo tomaban del brazo.

—Se fue la luz. No enciende —gruño el castaño y se escuchó como golpeaba algo.

Leo alcanzó a escuchar un "auch"

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Me golpee la rodilla —mintió Cartman.

El castaño tomó la mano del más bajo y lo condujo por su casa hasta la segunda planta, y al llegar a su habitación, todo seguía igual. Con las cortinas oscuras abajo y las luces, por obvias razones —falsas—, apagadas.

Lo extraño de todo eso es que una música de fondo dio a entrever que todo estaba planeado y que Eric jamás tuvo la intención de llevar a Butters para pasar el tiempo con video juegos. Entonces se hizo presente la voz de Kenny en un tono bastante suave; pero que en definitiva se podía reconocer.  
Las dos manos de Stotch fueron sostenidas por las de Theodore. Le sudaban y temblaban un poco.

Eric llevaba planeando eso durante dos meses. Esperando que Annie terminara de una vez por todas con Butters. Se le hizo eterno. No creyó que la rubia soportaría demasiado si es que se veía con otro sujeto a escondidas.  
Parecía una de esas películas cliché de romance que tanto le fascinaban al amante de _Hello Kitty,_ al contrario de Cartman quien detestaba las muestras surrealistas de había tenido toda la idea y lo que pidió a cambio era estar presente en la escena para ver la reacción de ambos.

En cuanto McCormick se enteró de la ruptura, salió de clases y comenzó a ejecutar el plan sin mucho esfuerzo. Avisó a Eric, y lo único terrible fue no estar en la escuela para ver la cara de nervios que ponía el castaño durante el día entero.  
Eric no le había dicho a nadie su secreto salvo a Kenneth quien le había descubierto.

—Esto es tan gay… —dijo Eric intentando contener los nervios.

—¿Qué sucede, Eric? ¿No podremos jugar en la x-box?

Se escuchó como la letra se cortaba por una pequeña risa del chico pobre. Al parecer era el único que se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello.

—Me gustas —confesó demasiado brusco.

Butters juraba que se había quedado sin voz y que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas además de sus párpados bastante abiertos. En pocas palabras la sorpresa le llegó con la duda.

—¿Q-qué? —Titubeó.

—¡Que me gustas, pequeño marica! ¿Algún problema con eso? —comenzó Eric soltándolo de repente en un tono agresivo, como solía hacer cada vez que perdía el control o los estribos. Tenía las mejillas rojas aunque no pudieran apreciarse. Una de las razones por las que pidió estar en penumbra, es que el blondo no lo viese con ese aspecto.

El único inconveniente es que Kenneth estaba presente y como el maravilloso y travieso amigo que era, corrió las cortinas dejando entrar un pulcro triángulo de luz que coronaba a Butters y Cartman a la perfección. Sí, bastante cliché.

Entonces la expresión de Butters asustó a ambos chicos. Estaba con los labios torcidos y a punto del llanto. Se llevaba un puño al pecho y con el antebrazo izquierdo limpiaba su rostro previniendo las lágrimas que no tardaron en salir.

—¡Lo has hecho llorar! ¡Serás pendejo! —gritó McCormick a Eric.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Fue tu idea en primer lugar! Yo no ando pensando en idioteces cursis como éstas —contraatacó el castaño.

—Pero eras tú quien quería confesarse de todos modos —abrazó al más chico de todos y mostró la lengua a Cartman—. Tranquilo, Buttercup. El ogro no te hará daño.

—¡¿A quién le llamas ogro, pobre de mierda?!

—Estoy muy feliz —contestó Leo y ambos amigos se giraron desencajados.

¿Qué había dicho?  
Lloraba a mares con una mueca gigantesca y decía que está muy feliz. Butters siempre fue bastante raro, pero la situación se le fue de las manos en aquella posición.  
Porque Eric no comprendía la gran felicidad que consumía a Leopold y lo aliviado que ahora se encontraba.  
Muchas veces, Butters se sintió culpable por tener esos sentimientos para con su mejor amigo. Intentó salir con Annie Faulk para retener todos esos pensamientos que hasta ese momento pensó incorrectos. Ahora no había manera de que lo creyera aunque se lo aseguraran una y mil veces.

Kenny empujó al castaño y éste se puso tieso no queriendo acercarse demasiado y empeorar las cosas, pero McCormick ya había salido de la habitación escaleras abajo para darles un poco de privacidad.  
Cartman se dio cuenta de que era gay cuando Kyle le sugirió que se la pasaba pegado a Butters desde la infancia y era con él que hablaba más tranquilo de asuntos personales. Tal vez siempre lo usaba como su conejillo de indias, pero si en alguien podía confiar cuando se sentía abatido, ese era Leopold Stotch. No es como que Eric siempre fue muy hombrecito además, pues gustaba de vestir ropa femenina de vez en cuando, no le atraían las mujeres desde su adolescencia y siempre le pareció un fastidio tratar con ellas.  
A ciencia cierta, a la única mujer que soportaba era a su madre, Liane. El odio hacia la madre de Kyle, los insultos y despectivos para Wendy Testaburger era el principal indicio de algo que a la larga sería difícil de aceptar.

Solamente Kenneth tenía conocimiento de ello; porque lo había encontrado en su habitación experimentando en su computador con un sitio porno gay. Por supuesto que Eric lo amenazó más de una vez, pero después de los insultos a diestra y siniestra llegaron las confesiones. Una de ellas contenía su confusión hacia la forma en ver a Butters.

Se tragó su orgullo por un momento, sin retirar esa mirada estúpida que decía lo mucho que detestaba las cursilerías de ese estilo. Leopold lo apretó en cuanto sintió los grandes brazos alrededor suyo. Calmó su llanto, algo bueno para variar.

—T-también me gustas, Eric. —Se apegó al fuertecito todo lo que pudo.

El rubio se despegó solo un poco y elevó sus pies hasta alcanzar la mejilla del castaño con sus labios. Un beso casto, al puro estilo de Butters bastó para que Cartman arqueara los labios y afirmara que gustaba del chico más de lo que creyó. Sintió la cara caliente al instante y no necesitó mirarse al espejo para comprobar su color.

Eric se alejó con las manos puestas sobre sus mejillas y le dio la espalda al menor. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se supone que él debió dar el primer beso y debía ser en los labios, pero era tan idiota que no conseguía hilar las palabras correctas o mejor dicho las acciones.

Lo que sí logró hacer después fue recoger su mochila y sacar un pañuelo de tela que traqueteaba. Eso es lo que había escuchado Butters de camino a casa. Eric se lo entregó con cuidado y lo abrió al tiempo; era la esfera que había roto después de ser rechazado por Annie. Eric se metió al cubo de basura en el cuarto del conserje hasta lograr encontrar todas las piezas.  
También estaba el dispositivo de música y los muñecos. Leopold no comprendió.

—Lo hiciste para ella, y aunque creo que es la cosa más marica del mundo, supongo que es importante para ti o como sea —encogió los hombros como si el asunto no despertara una llamarada de celos.

—Gracias, Eric —cerró el pañuelo con un nudo perfecto y lo guardó en su propia mochila.

El muchacho más bajo frotó sus nudillos y se acercó de nueva cuenta a Cartman con una fresca ilusión dibujada en su rostro. Las mejillas rojizas y los grandes azules denotando cariño.  
Ahora el acorralado resultaba ser el fuertecito, pues había comenzado a retroceder como el chico vulnerable que siempre fue en el fondo. Sin olvidar claro, que Butters tenía mucha más experiencia en las confesiones y relaciones románticas que él.

Vaya ironía.

Justo cuando Butters acercó sus labios a los ajenos, una risita escapó haciendo que Eric se tensara un poco más. Seguía apretando los labios, pero al tragar saliva, decidió tomarlo de la cintura y esperar dicho beso… que no llegó.

—¡Ya bésalo! —Dijo Kenny para silbar a continuación.

—¡Carajo! No me arruines el momento. ¡Hijo de puta! —Dicho aquello, le lanzó una almohada a McCormick.

Kenneth salió corriendo al ver la victoria por fin realizada.  
—¡Nos vemos! ¡No olviden usar protección! Les dejé condones y lubricante en la cama—gritó. Poco después se escuchó la puerta principal cerrándose.

—Maldito cabroncete… —susurró sólo eso. Quedándose con las palabras en la boca.

Leopold ya lo había acercado de nuevo a él y depositado un beso cálido en los labios. Sin prisa y con ternura. De esos que sabían a gloria sin siquiera tener la aprobación divina. Simple y amoroso.  
Cartman se quedó de piedra y no supo responder al instante. No importaba porque tendrían un montón de tiempo para intentarlo otra vez.

—¿Jugamos?

—¡¿Q-qué?! —Cuestionó un castaño sorprendido.

—¿No jugaremos con la x-box? —Ladeó la cabeza y apuntó a la consola de Cartman.

—¡Te voy a patear el trasero, seguro! —Sonrió corriendo a por los mandos de su preciada consola. Era obvio que lo del apagón fue una gran farsa.  
Para después dejarían las palabras que faltaban por decir; después de todo, siembre se expresaron el cariño con la compañía.


End file.
